Question: Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{1.800\times 10^{-8}} {1.0\times 10^{-5}}}$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{1.800} {1.0}} \times{\frac{10^{-8}} {10^{-5}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 1.80 \times 10^{-8\,-\,-5}$ $= 1.80 \times 10^{-3}$